Mi mas amada
by LucyWiliams
Summary: Kaede e Inuyasha visitan la tumba de Kikyo en su cumpleaños donde salen los sentimientos y pensamientos del medio demonio con respecto a la mujer que mas ha amado. InuKik.


**Hola a todos gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, es un pequeño oneshot sobre mi Otp de toda la vida, espero lo disfrutes.**

**La obra original y los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la historia de mi propiedad. **

* * *

El dia era tranquilo y pacifico como muchos otros días lo eran después de la derrota de Naraku y la desaparición de la perla, ahora todos vivían una vida pacifica en la aldea, Sango y Miroku habían logrado construir una hermosa y unida familia y sus hijas eran ya todas unas señoritas muy hermosas a opinión de Inuyasha era una de las tantas cosas que habían heredado de Sango y obviamente ellas llamaban la atención de cualquier chico que las viera y empezaban a coquetear con ellas a lo que Miroku reaccionaba alterado t celoso de que algún tipejo osara acercarse a sus más preciados tesoros , Inuyasha rió divertido el pensar como hace algún tiempo era él el que provocaba esas reacciones a los padres de todas las aldeanas a las que les había pedido un hijo, el karma suele actuar de forma extraña. Suspirando estiró los brazos y para quitarse un poco de esa pereza que se había adherido a él mientras gastaba el tiempo recostado sobre aquella rama del árbol en la que acostumbraba a estar, observó el cielo azul y brillante recordando viejos tiempos, tiempos en donde el seguía a todos lados a la hermosa sacerdotisa que cuidaba la aldea tratando de permanecer a su lado y de la que se llegó a enamorar perdidamente.

—Hoy se cumple un año más de tu muerte Kikyo. –dijo para sí mismo mientras una mirada nostálgica y melancólica se apoderaba de su rostro sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo al sentir la presencia de otra persona acercarse. –qué quieres anciana Kaede. –preguntó a la persona de mayor y menor edad que se había acercado a él.

—Siempre tan alerta y precavido como siempre Inuyasha, supongo que es un habito que no se te puede quitar. –dijo la anciana tranquila y alegre.

—Y a ti nunca se te quitaran esas arrugas de tu rostro. –respondió como era normal en él. Ahora di a que has venido.

—Tan grosero como siempre. –Inuyasha solo hizo un bufido y no le tomó mucha importancia. –he venido para ver si me quieres acompañar a hacerle oración a mi hermana Kikyo, es su cumpleaños y pensaba visitar su tumba y rezarle algo por la ocasión. –Inuyasha no respondió de inmediato solo se bajó del árbol y se posó al lado de la anciana.

—Vamos anciana, no perdamos más tiempo. –Kaede sonrió y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el lugar donde descansaba esa persona tan especial y amada para los dos. Cuando llegaron Kaede comenzó a hacer oración mientras Inuyasha solo observaba y se quedaba en silencio, cuando terminó de orar puso una pequeña ofrenda frente a la tumba que contenía unas frutas y unos dulces tradicionales, al parecer eran de los preferidos de la sacerdotisa que descansaba en paz.

—Feliz cumpleaños hermana Kikyo. Aquí estamos todos felices y gozando de buena salud, espero tu estés disfrutando de esa paz y tranquilidad que tanto te mereces, no te preocupes por nosotros Aome y yo hemos cuidado de esta aldea así como lo hiciste tú en tu tiempo, afortunadamente ya son tiempos de paz y podemos ser felices así como fue tu último deseo. –Kaede platicaba un poco mientras Inuyasha aún permanecía callado y apartado de ese momento que solo le pertenecía a Kaede y Kikyo. Después de unos minutos Kaede dio por finalizada su plática. –Nos vemos hermana nunca te olvidaré y no olvides que te quiero. Gracias Inuyasha por acompañarme estoy segura que mi hermana Kikyo está feliz de que la hayas visitado.

—No es nada Kaede, después de todo Kikyo debe disfrutar de su cumpleaños al igual que todos. –Ka ede asintió y comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo al ver que Inuyasha permanecía parado observando el pequeño santuario donde se encontraba la tumba de Kikyo.

— ¿No vienes? –preguntó al chico.

—Adelántate, quisiera estar un rato a solas con ella. –Kaede comprendió y tomó su rumbo a la aldea disfrutando del paisaje. Inuyasha se sentó frente a la tumba y sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño ramo de flores que había mantenido oculto de la vista de Kaede, el ramo estaba conformado por flores de campanilla y gardenias. –Hola Kikyo, espero estés descansando en paz así como lo dijo Kaede, sabes me hubiera gustado entregarte esto cuando aún estabas viva y a mi lado, me hubiera gustado ver la expresión que se formaba en tu rostro al recibir un ramo de flores por parte de ese chico molesto y salvaje. –una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras hablaba. –el que siempre se lanzaba al ataque pero que siempre detenías sin esfuerzo, después de todo nunca podría atacar a alguien tan poderosa como tú, no podría… y no quería en realidad lo único que buscaba era estar cerca de ti, tú fuiste la primera persona que me trató como un igual y no como un fenómeno y pude sentir esa calidez y bondad que solo tu podías tener con todo el mundo, bueno todo aquel que lo merecía, sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti y ese amor nunca desapareció, después de todo lo que dijo ese demonio Kao es verdad, tu eres la mujer a la que he amado más que nada. Sabes en ese momento cuando me mostró ese sueño sentí paz y tranquilidad y si no hubiera sido por Aome así me habría quedado, afortunadamente esa mujer tan molesta me despertó… no me mal interpretes no es que no hubiera querido estar a tu lado pero ese solo era un sueño y esa no eras tú y estoy seguro de que te habría entristecido y molestado que me dejara vencer por un ser tan inferior como ese, ¿Verdad? –Inuyasha sonrió con ojos cerrados y guardó silencio por unos momentos.

El viento sopló meciendo la plateada cabellera del hibrido y escuchó cantar a los pájaros, sin dudas era un dia hermoso y ahora todos en la aldea podrían disfrutarlo así como él una vez lo disfrutó al lado de su amada sacerdotisa antes de que el maldito de Naraku los separara.

—Kikyo, hay algo que quiero confesarte, me he enamorado de Aome, terminé enamorándome de ella siendo Aome pero sabes tengo miedo de ese amor, miedo de que no sea verdad de que me enamoré de ella por ser Aome y no por ser tu reencarnación, y es que yo aún te amo demasiado que no he sido capaz de olvidarte, tengo miedo Kikyo mucho miedo, no quiero lastimarla pero tampoco quiero olvidarme de ti. –su voz se quebró y se llevó las manos a los ojos para cubrirlo y tratar de evitar que las lágrimas salieran pero de todos modos el líquido salado y tibio inundó su rostro. –deseo tanto que estés a mi lado Kikyo. – se quedó así por unos momentos, odiaba ser débil y sobre todo odiaba esos sentimientos de inseguridad que sentía con respecto a su compañera de vida, el viento siguió meciendo su cabello y el día seguía avanzando normalmente pero de repente sintió como una presencia familiar y cálida lo envolvía haciendo que detuviera sus lágrimas, sintió el reconfortante abrazo fantasmal y se acurrucó más a ese calor. –perdóname, se supone es tu cumpleaños y debería ser especial pero lo he echado a perder. –Inuyasha siguió disfrutando del cálido abrazo de Kikyo que solo él podía sentir y también claramente pudo escuchar las palabras susurradas contra su oído.

—_Tranquilo mi querido Inuyasha, me alegra de que sigas con tu vida y puedas ser feliz a lado de Aome, sé que ella te amará tanto como te amo yo a ti, no te mortifiques, ve y se feliz a su lado te lo mereces._ –Inuayasha sonrió y poso su mano donde se suponía estaba el brazo de Kikyo rodeando su cuello. –_no te olvides que te amo y mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá mi tierno y amado Inuyasha. Por favor cuida de mi pequeña hermana Kaede hasta que llegue el día en que me encuentre con ella._ –el albino sonrió y sintió unos labios sobre su cabeza dejando un beso lleno de amor y gratitud.

—Gracias Kikyo, recuerda que tú siempre serás mi mujer más amada, y prometo que te volveré a encontrar en nuestra próxima vida y ya nada nos separará. –el tiempo volvió a transcurrir e Inuyasha se quedó en su lugar disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que el resto del día le ofrecía y de la compañía de Kikyo que no desapareció y eso llenaba su corazón de paz y tranquilidad. –Te amo.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí espero que hayas disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo. Espero pronto poder escribir mas de esta hermosa pareja.**

**Por cierto leí que las gardenias simbolizan pureza, sinceridad y admiración y también se usan para expresar amor secreto y en china es símbolo de la gracia femenina, por lo que me pareció ideal que Inuyasha se la regalara a Kikyo ya que siento que es lo que el sentía por Kikyo y pues la campanilla significa amor invariable. **

**Hasta pronto. Los reviews y favoritos son bienvenidos y me haría feliz el saber que opinas de la historia. **

**Lucy los quiere. ;) **


End file.
